hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Live covers
Since 2015, Hollywood Undead has always performed live covers of popular songs of their choice at their live shows. Folsom Prison Blues Folsom Prison Blues was originally performed by Johnny Cash. This song is always played right before Bullet. It was replaced by Mary Jane's Last Dance after the death of Tom Petty. Lyrics I hear the train a-coming, it's rolling 'round the bend And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when I'm stuck in Folsom Prison and time keeps dragging on But that train keeps a-rolling on down to San Antone Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - percussion *Tyler Mahurin - drums Du Hast Du Hast was originally performed by Rammstein. This song is always played right before Another Way Out. Du, du hast Du hast mich Du, du hast Du hast mich Du, du hast Du hast mich Du, du hast Du hast mich Du, du hast Du hast mich Du hast mich Du hast mich gefragt Du hast mich gefragt Du hast mich gefragt Yeah... Yeah... Yeah... Yeah, yeah... Ugh! Du hast mich gefragt! Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - percussion *Danny - lead guitar *Funny Man - clean vocals *Tyler Mahurin - drums Seven Nation Army Seven Nation Army was originally performed by The White Stripes. Lyrics A seven nation army couldn't hold me back They're gonna rip it off Taking their time right behind my back And I'm talking to myself at night Because I can't forget Back and forth through my mind Behind a cigarette And the feeling coming from my bones says "find a home" Personnel *Charlie Scene - acoustic guitar, clean vocals *Da Kurlzz - percussion *Danny - lead guitar *J-Dog - bass guitar *Tyler Mahurin - drums I'm Shipping Up to Boston I'm Shipping Up to Boston was originally performed by Dropkick Murphys. The band started playing it live starting on St. Patrick's Day in 2016. I'm a sailor peg! And I've lost my leg! Climbing up the top sails! I lost my leg! I'm shipping up to Boston (Whoa!) I'm shipping up to Boston (Whoa!) I'm shipping up to Boston (Whoa!) I'm shipping off to find my wooden leg! I'm a sailor peg! And I've lost my leg! Climbing up the top sails! I lost my leg! I'm shipping up to Boston (Whoa!) I'm shipping up to Boston (Whoa!) I'm shipping up to Boston (Whoa!) I'm shipping off to find my wooden leg! Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - clean vocals, percussion *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - clean vocals *J-Dog - clean vocals, keyboards *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, clean vocals *Tyler Mahurin - drums Mary Jane's Last Dance Mary Jane's Last Dance was originally performed by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. The song was performed in the following two weeks after the death of Tom Petty. Lyrics She grew up in an Indiana town Had a good lookin' momma who never was around But she grew up tall and she grew up right With them Indiana boys on an Indiana night Well she moved down here at the age of eighteen She blew the boys away, it was more than they'd seen I was introduced and we both started groovin' She said, "I dig you baby but I got to keep movin'...on, keep movin' on" Last dance with Mary Jane One more time to kill the pain I feel summer creepin' in and I'm Tired of this town again Well I don't know what I've been told You never slow down, you never grow old I'm tired of screwing up, I'm tired of goin' down I'm tired of myself, I'm tired of this town Oh my my, oh hell yes Honey put on that party dress Buy me a drink, sing me a song, Take me as I come 'cause I can't stay long Last dance with Mary Jane One more time to kill the pain I feel summer creepin' in and I'm Tired of this town again There's pigeons down in Market Square She's standin' in her underwear Lookin' down from a hotel room Nightfall will be comin' soon Oh my my, oh hell yes You've got to put on that party dress It was too cold to cry when I woke up alone I hit the last number, I walked to the road Last dance with Mary Jane One more time to kill the pain I feel summer creepin' in and I'm Tired of this town again Personnel *Charlie Scene - acoustic guitar, clean vocals *Danny - lead guitar *J-Dog - bass guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - background vocals *Tyler Mahurin - drums What I Got What I Got was originally performed by Sublime. The song replaced Mary Jane's Last Dance and is played before Bullet. Lyrics Early in the morning, risin' to the street Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong Got to find a reason why my money's all gone I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot Well, life is (too short), so love the one you got 'Cause you might get run over or you might get shot Never start no static I just get it off my chest Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest Take a small example, take a tip from me Take all of your money, give it all to charity Love is what I got It's within my reach And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve Try and test that you're bound to get served Love's what I got Don't start a riot You'll feel it when the dance gets hot Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that Lovin', is what I got, now remember that Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that Lovin', is what I got Personnel *Charlie Scene - acoustic guitar, clean vocals *Danny - lead guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - bass guitar *Tyler Mahurin - drums Trivia *The band covers Gin & Juice by Snoop Dogg and Simon Says by Pharaoh Monche in their Live Medley. Category:Covers * * * * * * *